dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom: Wraith
"This time, there are two." -- Season 1 slogan Danny Phantom: Wraith is a sequel to Danny Phantom. The series features a new character named Ray Falec. The series takes place 5 months after Phantom Planet. Series Overview The first season of the series will center around Raymond "Ray" Falec, an amnesiatic homeless orphan, former juvenile delinquent and a freshmen at Casper High. While a 15-year-old Danny Phantom was becomes a living legend, Ray was a wanted criminal who was accused of murder, causing Danny to become suspicious on whether or not he did it. While having a normal live at school, much like Danny, Ray himself is a half-ghost who was framed for the murder of Amity Park's district attorney. Cast The overall list of characters in this series. Main Cast *Mathew Mercer -- Ray Falec/Wraith *David Kaufman -- Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Krista Swan -- Danielle/Dani Phantom *Mark Hamill -- Rex *Matthew St. Patrick -- Skulker *Tara Strong -- Ember McLain, Cody Mercer, Penelope Spectra, Star, *Cree Summer -- Valerie Gray *Colleen O'Shaughnessey -- Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton/Jazz Spector *Grey Delisle -- Sam Manson, Caroline McLain *Kath Soucie -- Maddie Fenton, Rachel Dawson *Janice Kawaye -- Diane Kiyoko *Crispin Freeman -- Blaze *Laura Bailey -- Raptor *Will Friedle -- Greg Osbourne *Corey Burton -- Umbrus/Anton Roarke *Keith David -- Abraham "Abe" Stone *Phil Lamarr -- Dwayne Loomis *Wendie Malick -- Ater *Rob Paulsen -- Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus, The Box Ghost *David Hurwitz -- Logan Mercer *Micheal Ironside -- Clockwork *Bob Joles -- Frostbite *Charlie Alder -- Sitic *Linda Young -- David Palmer (Age 10) *Christopher Ayres -- David Palmer (Age 14) *Frank Welker -- Vein, Aelurus *Gary Sturgis -- Roy Stone *Paul Dobson -- Marcus Kraven *Eric Roberts -- Dan Phantom *Peter Cullen -- H'rull *Ian Anthony Dale -- Hai Dark Additional Cast *Jon Cryer -- Freakshow *Michael Dorn -- Fright Knight *Dave Boat -- Vortex *Rickey D'Shon Collins -- Tucker Foley *Jason Marsden -- Dash Baxter *Dante Basco -- Kwan *Maria Canals Barrera -- Paulina Sanchez Movie Guest Cast *Sala Baker -- Titan *Manu Bennett -- Teoctlamazqui Trivia *Danny's role as the protagonist has often been shared from season to season. While he served as the deuteragonist in season 1, he later takes back his role as the protagonist for second, third, fourth, eighth, ninth and tenth seasons of the show with Dani being deuteragonist of the second season and the tritagonist of the fourth, eighth, ninth and tenth seasons with Ray being the tritagonist for the second and third and fourth seasons and the deuteragonist of the sixth, ninth and tenth seasons. Ray served as the protagonist for the first and fifth seasons, with Danny serving as the deuteragonist and Dani as the Tritagonist in season 1, while Dani filled that role in seasons 5 and 10. Dani later served as the protagonist in season 6, with Danny as the deuteragonist and Ray the tritagonist. Jazz served as the deutagonist of the third season, but later became the protagonist of season 7 with Danny serving as the deuteragonist and Ray the Tritagonist. *The story is inspired by Devil May Cry 4, Tekken 4 and Prototype 2. As it involves a conflict between the old hero and the new hero. *Unlike the original series, the sequel offers a darker story as well as more intense action (similar to Dragon Ball Z). *Wulf, Dani, Ember, Skullker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Valerie and Frostbite reappear in the series as main characters and members of team Phantom. *This series will be significantly longer and will have a high emphasis on character development. *The music is composed of songs and vocals done by Rock Bands. *Unlike the first series, the sequel will have an arc base storyline, with the main villians of those arcs winning the most battles, so the heroes could win at the end of the series. Episodes List of Danny Phantom: Wraith episodes Theatrical films These movies will be released in theaters. These films are usaully set between or durring seasons. #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Return of the Ultimate Enemy #Danny Phantom Wraith: Son of Rex #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Rage of Stone. #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Dan Dark #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Rise of Teoctlamazqui #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Battle between three worlds (Fairly Odd Parents and T.U.F.F. Puppy crossover) #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Titan's Awakening Sequel Main Article: Danny Phantom: Afterlife Category:Spin-Offs Category:Series main page Category:Williamstrother's articles